


Loki/Reader/Bucky- Dance Partner

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Intimacy, Passionate, Romance, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a big crush on you and everyone knows it. Of course except for you. Bucky, a newcomer to the team, has been giving it his all to get you to see him than more than just a friend. </p><p>So what happens when you agree to go to a dance with Bucky? Will Loki let it go or will he fight for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Doll, we’re going to be late” Bucky smiled at you, extending his hand for yours, trying to make you walk a bit faster. 

You took his hand, feeling the strength around your fingers, “I can’t run in heels Bucky” 

Bucky smirked, “Well I can help with that” He quickly turned to scoop you up bridal style. 

“Honestly, I’m not a damsel in distress” You laughed. Bucky laughed too. 

“I know, but I just wanted an excuse to hold you” Bucky said in a gentle deep whisper. You inhaled sharply, stunned and blushing. Why was he so good at making you see him as more than platonic. 

Bucky had finally reached the entrance and put you down. He made sure to grab your hand once again. 

“You know, I’m not going anywhere” You blushed. 

“That’s because I’m making sure of that” He smirked at your blushing. You were so cute to him. He was happy he got you this far in your relationship. 

“Well, I have to use the bathroom so you’re gonna have to let go” Bucky let go of his hold on you. 

“Meet me by the stage” He smiled softly. 

____________________________

Finding the bathroom in the place was strange. It was in a secluded hallway away from the dance area. Not to mention a bit creepy when no one was around. 

You left the bathroom only to be greeted by the sight of Loki. 

Loki had slicked his hair back and worn a black tux. He was looking down at his watch when you stepped out. 

“Loki?” You approached him slowly, just incase it wasn’t him. 

His chiseled face looked up, his unmistakable green eyes softening at the sight of you, “Took you long enough” He smirked. 

You scoffed, “Why are you even here? I thought you didn’t do dances” You began to walk away. 

His arms slithered around your waist and he pulled you against his chest, “No hello?” He whispered in your ear, “I told you I would come” 

You turned around, leaving a space between the two of you, “Actually no, you told me you wouldn’t come.. So I’m here with someone else” 

Loki backed away from you a bit, feeling hurt, “Who?” He glared at you. You knew he wasn’t happy. He was never happy being excluded from your plans. 

“With me” A smooth voice spoke from behind you. You felt a large warm hand move across your back and onto your shoulder, pulling you into a warm body. 

“James” Loki spat. 

“Loki” Bucky smirked at Loki. 

“Whatever is happening right now just can it. I’m here to have a good time” You rolled your eyes and turned to walk back to the dance floor to meet Bucky where you agreed to. 

The two men stood their ground for a bit before Bucky turned to follow you, “I guess she has a new dance partner now” He said to Loki, not even waiting for a response from him. 

__________________

You and Bucky had been dancing to a few songs before you realized Loki had not left the building. In fact he was positioned in a corner that allowed vision of the two of you. 

“If anyone should be angry, it should be me” You said to Bucky. 

Bucky held your body gently, “I agree. But don’t let him ruin our night” 

You blushed when he said that. He always knew the right thing to say. 

“You’re right” You looked up at him, “I can’t let him ruin this” 

Bucky was now facing a rage filled Loki. He smirked at him, pulling you closer as you danced. Loki messed up. Now he was going to pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

“Care for a drink” Bucky bent close to your ear to ask you, which sent a shiver into your body. 

You nodded and Bucky smiled. He guided the both of you towards the bar. You stayed back, letting Bucky and other men get drinks for their dates. You couldn’t believe how well this was going. 

Overhead you heard a loud speaker announce: “Ladies and Gentlemen our annual couples competition will now begin. Please make your way to the dance floor” 

Bucky looked over at you smiling, walking over with the drinks. You were about to walk up to meet him when you felt yourself getting lifted into the dance floor. 

Loki had gentle lifted you up and put you down in front of him. His arm had wrapped around your waist and his other hand had taken a hold of yours. 

“Loki! You can’t just steal me away from my partner” You glared at him. However, you didn’t really fight the dancing. You and Loki had always danced in the competition together. Which is why you were upset he rejected you a week ago to come dance tonight. 

“You were mine first, don’t forget that” He spun you around. Your dress lifting and floating through the air gracefully. You noticed people had begun to move away from the two of you. Obviously seeing how experienced and talented you both were. 

You and Loki were practically gliding across the floor, your every movement radiating your passion for dance. 

“Stay with me” He whispered in your ear before dipping you for the final move. Your only view was his dark green eyes and raven hair flowing down his face. 

He lifted you up again and the crowd went wild. Cheers and a loud applause was given for your performance. As always, the two of you bowed together. However this time, you let go at the very end, slipping your way through the new formed crowd to look for Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bucky Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made your choice and went home with Bucky.

You finally found Bucky against the wall, still holding your drink. 

“I’m so sorry.. Bucky I didn’t know that would happen” You lowered your head from embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about it Doll” He extended his hand to finally give you the drink, “Old habits die hard I suppose” He smiled softly. 

You took the drink and sipped it, still feeling guilty that you didn’t pull away from Loki. 

“Come on, let me take you home” He took your hand in his free one and walked you through the crowd towards the exit. 

__________________

Walking up the steps to your apartment, the two of you stopped at your door. 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight Bucky. I had a really good time” You smiled softly. 

“So did I” He smiled back. The both of you stood silent, not really sure how to end the date. Loki interfering really messed up the flow you had.

“Well, goodnight Bucky” You blushed a bit. 

“Night Doll” He leaned forward to kiss your cheek. 

You placed your hands on his shoulders stopping him from coming forward. Bucky looked at you a bit confused. You felt him tense but slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and craning your neck up to his face, gently brushing your lips against his. 

Bucky gazed into your eyes, smiling shyly. He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around your waist. He pulled you into him as he pressed his warm lips against yours. 

You didn’t realize how chilly it was outside until Bucky’s warm body was wrapped around yours. The tip of his nose was cold against your face. But his warm lips made up for it. 

A strong gust of wind caught the two of you off guard. You both pulled away, blushing at each other. You were both breathing rapidly, a mist of coolness had surrounded the two of you. 

“I’ll be honest.. I’m really surprised you felt that way about me” Bucky admitted. 

You smiled, “Believe it because it’s real” Your heart fluttered. Bucky leaned closer to you again, cupping your face to plant a deep passionate kiss with you. 

He pulled away but remained close. You looked up at him and bit your lip contemplating your next request..

“Come inside. It’s cold out here” 

Bucky’s face reddened and he tried to play it off cool, “Ladies first” He unlocked the door with your keys and let you in first. 

________________________

“Very spacious” was the first thing he said. Your apartment ceilings were pretty high and your furniture was comforting yet modern. He really liked your style. 

“It has to be, since I’m clumsy” You chuckled. He laughed. 

“Are you hungry?” You walked into the kitchen. Bucky followed you, “Yes I am. All that dancing gave me an appetite” 

“Well Bon Appetite, My little ballerina” You stuck your tongue out at him and popped a seedless cherry in your mouth. You smirked at him as he glared at you. 

“Well, if you’re nice I can show you what a ballerina looks like” He smirked. 

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

“Loki ever lift you up?” Your eyes told him what he needed to know. 

“Finish that and meet me back in the living room” He smiled and walked towards it. He began moving furniture to create a set path. 

“How is this going to help?” You questioned.

“Run to me” He smiled. 

“What?” You laughed nervously.

“Trust me.. And Run” 

You were hesitant to do as he says. But you were also quite curious. He took a position that concerned you if it was safe or not. 

“Ready.. Go” He said and smiled brightly. 

You ran with all your might at him. As you got close, you felt his hands grabbing at your waist and then lifting you higher than Loki ever has. 

He had you spinning in the air above his head. You were both laughing at how fun it was. 

Bucky slowed down and gently let you back down. Your arms were locked around his neck and the two of you gazed in each other's eyes. 

“How was that?” He rubbed his thumb against your cheek. 

“Like nothing I’ve ever experienced” You said softly.

You then pulled him down to kiss him again. 

Your new dance partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I will create a smut version if it's requested!


	4. Loki Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes sure you understand you are his and only his.

Walking through the crowd of people, you couldn’t find Bucky anywhere. You asked people if they had seen someone of his description. 

They all told you they saw someone like that leaving. 

Great. You sighed. 

You really wished this never happened. Why couldn’t Loki just say yes in the first place? He didn’t have prior commitments. Now your date had left you. Not just any date either but Bucky.. 

The sweetest guy you’ve ever met. Gone.

You decided you would leave too. Not only were you dateless, but you were embarrassed how the night played out. If you see Loki again, you’ll kill him. 

Or better yet, ignore him. He hates being ignored by you. 

_________________

Heading out of the building you see Loki leaning against the staircase railing. He seemed calm with his hand in his pocket. The moonlight glistening off his pale skin. Once again he looked down, checking his watch. Why does he keep doing that?

“I thought you’d never come out” He drawled, not caring to look up when he speaks to you.

“Excuse me?” You scoffed at him, crossing your arms, “Actually, don’t answer that. I’m done talking to you” You began walking off, passing him as he watched you softly. 

He began to follow you, “Let me walk you home” His long legs caught up with you. 

“You embarrassed me Loki” You said sadly, “I don’t want anything to do with you” You tried walking faster with no avail of getting further from him. 

“You don’t really mean that Y/N” You can hear him smiling behind you. Always thinking he can do nothing wrong. 

You ignored him for a while. He kept trying to smooth things over with the silly pet names he gives you. You can tell he was becoming frustrated with the way he walked. His calm steps have grown into a stomp-like sound. 

___________________

You reached the front of your house with Loki right behind. You began to dig through your purse for your keys, wanting to just continue your distancing from him. That’s when you felt long arms smoothly wrap around your waist. 

Loki pulled you in a tight squeeze against his body. You can tell he was trying to comfort you. You hate that he can cool you off in an instant like this.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, Love” He kissed the top of your head, “I just can’t see you dancing with other men.. That’s why you have me” He squeezed tighter at those last words. 

“Loki, I can dance with whoever I want” You scoffed and continued to look through your purse, ignoring the new attachment to your body, “Besides, you ditched me.. So I needed to find a replacement” 

“I see” Loki said, “Is this a permanent replacement?” His arms slowly uncurled themselves from your middle so you were left feeling empty. 

You turned to see Loki with his hands in his pockets, looking down at you with sadness in his eyes. 

“N-... No it’s not” You sighed, “Loki, you’re the only one for me” You looked down to his feet, unsure of how things will turn out now. You really hoped he won’t walk away.

You watched as his legs moved closer and his cool hand cupped your cheek. He lifted your face up to look at him. 

“And you’re the only one for me” He looked deep into your eyes as he neared closer. You can feel his breath tingling across our lips. His hand left your cheek and instead held a fistful of your hair. He pressed his lips against yours passionately. 

You felt yourself melting into his arms. Your senses were filled with everything Loki. 

Then you heard the unmistakable sound of fireworks. Loki pulled away and smiled at you, his face lighting up with several colors that exploded in the sky. 

“Perfect Timing” He said, looking down at his watch. 

“You knew about this?” You asked him, your cheeks were still blushing from the kiss. 

“Yes” He took your house keys out his pocket, “Now, let’s continue this inside” He gleamed. 

“Loki! You stole my house keys?” He ignored you as he opened the door, walking in as if he lived there too. 

“Hey, answer me!” He closed the door behind you, chuckling. 

He did indeed give you an explanation for his mischievousness. 

And then some.


End file.
